Stalked: Annie's Story
by TheKiller1227
Summary: Annie Odair has lived in West Virgina for most of her life. Although, when she gets married, her new husband, Finnick Odair, moves her and their son out to California, where he resides, Annie is ecstatic. This means that they can have a new start. Or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Stalked: Annie's Story**

**Plot: Annie Odair has lived in West Virgina for most of her life. Although, when she gets married, her new husband, Finnick Odair, moves her and their son out to California, where he resides, Annie is ecstatic. This means that they can have a new start. Or so she thinks.**

**A/N: This was inspired by the Investigative Channel's show, Stalked: Someone's Watching.**

** X**

"Hey, I gotta go to the set, so I'll see you at lunch," Finnick smiles and kisses Annie cheek after breakfast that morning, then kissing Noah, Annie's son from a different marriage, on the head as well. She smiles and kisses his cheek back.

"Okay, where do you want us to meet you?" she asks, following him to the front door.

"How about Albert's?" he asks with a shrug. "What do ya' say Noah?"

"Yea, that would be awesome!" the six year old says.

"Okay, text me when you want to meet," he nods and kisses her on the cheek again.

"I'll see you later," he nods and walks out to his silver convertible with Annie closing the door.

"Kai," she smiles and walks towards the six month old kid, Finnick's biological son, who was sitting in his high chair with apple sauce all over his face. "Really?" she groans and picks him up. "Come on lets go get a bath before we start playing."

** X**

After a long three hours of playing with Noah, Annie finally gets a text from her husband, a successful actor in Hollywood, saying to meet him with Noah at their favorite restaurant, Albert's. Albert's is an Italian restaurant that can give you a warm feeling and is family friendly. So, Annie packed up her small minivan and put Noah, who is now awake, in the back.

"Hey, buddy," Finnick smiles, taking him from Annie's arms. "And how was your day?"

"It was fun we colored and we played in the play pin, then we played in his small kitchen," Annie explained to him. "What did you do?"

Finnick pulls her chair out for her, being the gentleman that he is. "It was good, we finally got a lot more scenes than I thought that we would accomplish. I have like an hour for lunch while they film some scenes with Clove in it. That reminds me; Clove invited us to dinner tonight at the Movie Tavern with her family."

"Really? I heard that she was kind of a brat..." she trails off with a small smile. Finnick laughs and sits down himself. "So, why exactly does she want to have supper and why at the Movie Tavern?"

"I don't know, a couple of my colleagues told me she does this with all of her co-stars," he explains after he places an order for his drink, a Shirley Temple. How manly...

"Is it just me or is it weird that she does that?" Finnick shrugs. "I'm taking that as it's just me.

"You haven't known her as long as I have," she raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, really... and how long have you known her?" she smiles.

"We have done some movies together," he says. "We've done one movie where I was her dad and she was the daughter that I never knew about."

"Oh yeah, I saw the commercials for that, but I didn't like the lead actor so I didn't go see it," she teases, sticking some of her garden salad into her mouth and giving her husband a tight smile.

"Oh, wow that is so hilarious," he says in a flat tone. "Well, I bet Noah would have gone and see it. Wouldn't you have?"

"He can't talk, but by the face that he's giving you, maybe..." Finnick's shoots her a glare and a small growl. "I'm just kidding, Brutus wouldn't let me go and see it."

At the sound of his name, Finnick groans. He hated Annie's ex-husband with the strongest passion that anyone could have. He was mean, decisive, and just a plain awful personality. He was the worst husband that anyone could marry; he would lock his wife and their baby in the house with no interaction with anyone else. Annie became a very anti-social person because of him. Finnick absolutely hates Brutus.

"Well, just because of that, I am going to make you watch it tomorrow after dinner with Noah and Kai," he smiles and throws an arm around Noah, cutting up the chicken on his buffalo chicken salad. "How does that sound?"

"I think that would be awesome," she smiles.

"Then it's settled, movie and dinner for two nights in a row," Annie laughs and starts to eat her burger.

"How traditional of us?"

** X**

"So, Clove how long have you been acting?" Annie asks Clove that night in the movie theatre that night after they had ordered.

"Well, I started modeling when I was a couple of months old," Clove looks to her mom, Enobaria, for reassurance.

"Yep, my little Cloverfield has been modeling and acting since she was six months old," she brags, dragging her French manicured fingers through Clove's long, raven black hair. "And how long have you been acting, Finnick?"

"A little over ten years," he answers, setting Kai in his lap.

"Compared to my sixteen years," Clove mumbles, tearing some of her honey barbeque wing off the bone and throwing it into her mouth after she dips it into the ranch sauce, giving her costar a tight lipped smile.

"Tyson, what do you do again?" Finnick asks Clove's dad, who looked like a male version of Clove.

"I own a small business downtown," he answers shortly. Although, not a man of words.

"It's a small hardware store and we sell tools to the American military," Enobaria fills them in. "And we are so proud. Aren't we Clove?"

"Yep," she answers.

"So, when does the movie start?" Annie asks. Noah was starting to get antsy, even though he took his ADHD medicine this morning.

"In a few minutes," the black haired beauty, according to teen vogue, tells them. "So, are Noah and Kai going to be doing movies of any kind?"

"I don't really want to have them do that, I'd rather have them have normal lives and play football or soccer, and have regular lives," Annie answers.

"Our son, Mika, does that, I could have him show Noah some things if you want," Tyson says and Finnick swears that is the most that he has said all night.

"That would be great, Enobaria, thank you so much," Annie says as the lights start to dim and one of the waiters come up with all of their orders.

** X**

"Well, thank you for dinner and a movie, I would have paid, but whatever," Finnick says as they walk out of the movie theatre. Annie had already started to put Kai, who has already fallen asleep, into the minivan.

"Oh, sweetie it is no problem," Enobaria smiles and pats his arm. Annie closes the door to the minivan and walks over to them. "Well, I guess that we will see you, Finnick, tomorrow and Annie, I guess that we'll see you whenever the movie comes out."

"I really hope that we can meet up again," she smiles, giving Enobaria a huge hug. "You too, Clove."

Clove returns the hug, "Same."

"See ya' guys," Finnick smiles leading Annie to the minivan, opening the door, letting her in.

"See ya' at the premiere Annie!"

** X**

"Oh, my god, I am so sorry," a blonde apologizes. Annie looks down at her shirt and sighs.

"That's okay, it was an old one anyway," she says with a small shrug, pulling the baby stroller back towards her.

"I'm Cashmere, by the way, Cashmere Donahue" the blonde, Cashmere, smiles and holds her hand out.

"Annie, Annie Odair," the blonde's eyes budge out of her eye sockets.

"Finnick Odair's wife?" Annie nods. "Oh, my god, I just spilled iced mocha on the Finnick Odair's wife."

"Cashmere, it's fine. Like I said, it's an old shirt. It would have been a big deal if I spilled coffee on you, but I didn't and this shirt already had stains on it so," Annie shrugs and pushes the baby stroller back and forth.

"Awe, who's this little one?" Cashmere coos at Kai, who gives her an odd look.

"This is Kai," Annie smiles, ignoring how fast Cashmere had changed to subject.

"Oh, shoot, I have to go, maybe you could call me and I can buy you a new shirt or something?" Cashmere suggests with a small shrug. She takes a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling something down. "Here's my number."

"Okay, I might not need one," Anne laughs as Cashmere walks towards the building behind the three. "Do you work there?"

"No, I have an audition," Annie nods and smiles at her.

"Well, good luck." She gives the blonde a thumbs up.

** X**

**A/N: So, if you have a thought of who is the stalker, review the story. Obviously, Annie is the stalked, so… not Annie. **

**~Lauren **


	2. Author Note

**Hey guys, so last night I was playing with my cat and she bit me. On the index finger. Through the nail. So, now there may be a chance that I have an infection. That means that I may not be able to type. It is super hard to type this note. So, I may not be able to write or type for a while. This means that all stories are on hiatus. Thanks! **

**~Lauren**


End file.
